


SCARECROW

by windyway



Series: Song Fic [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Dystopia, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyway/pseuds/windyway
Summary: "Sho-chan, when we grow up, let's run away from here."
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Series: Song Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	SCARECROW

**Author's Note:**

> A Sakumiya fanfic inspired from My Chemical Romance - S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W. Unbetaed.

"Sho-chan, when we grow up, let's run away from here."

-

In 2040, Japan was struck by the biggest coup-d'etat ever. The government then built SCARECROW, an AI-based defense system consisted of the AI soldiers and advanced surveillance system, to monitor their citizen's life to avoid the same incident. Along with the human military squad, they watched over the country. Any suspicious movement will be reported to the government and will be executed right away. There was a curfew system to make sure that there was no underground movement from The Traitors, a nickname for the rule breakers. Japan soon was back to the peaceful country, but no more freedom for their people.

Nino and his childhood friend, Sho, never tasted their freedom. They were used to be monitored by the SCARECROW. Every time SCARECROW's patrol drone flied above them or the soldier walked near them, they could only hold their breath, closed their eyes for a second, then acted as natural as they could. That was their parents always said. To keep them safe. They could only imagine the freedom from their parents' stories. Their parents wanted to get their freedom back. That dream made them survive their dreadful childhood. They spent their time studying hard; learnt how the system worked and its flaws.

One day, they joined Storm, an underground movement that facilitate people to run away from Japan and gave them a second chance to live abroad. They met some new friends: Aiba, Ohno, and Jun. They were glad that it wasn't just them who was longing for the freedom.

Nino and Sho cried before they left their house for the last time. And here they were, deep in the forest, running away from SCARECROW along with their friends. Storm founders found out that the AI soldiers were powered by solar power and lost up to 50% of its accuracy when the sun went down. That was why the government instructed the night curfew. The founders used that flaw and always executed their plans at night.

-

They've been practicing, simulating, and revising their plans for months to make sure that they would safely escape from the country. They ran, ran, and ran through the forest at night and took breaks at day. Their friendship was getting stronger, their motivation was getting higher, their dream was getting more vivid.

This was the final stage of the plan. They were just a few steps closer to the country's border. When everyone was focused on it, Sho heard something suspicious. When he stopped and tried to turn around, there was a human soldier pointing a gun behind his head.

"Gotcha, a bunch of Traitors."

"Shit," Sho put his hands up. But before the soldier knew, Sho already took a smoke bomb and threw at the soldier. Soon, they were covered by a thick smoke. Sho tried to run but the soldier tackled his legs. They wrestled beneath the smoke. Nino heard the thud muffled in leaves and turned around.

"RUN!" Sho yelled at their friends, shocked them. There were no plans anymore, the only thing they should do was escape from this crazy country.

"Sho-chan!" Nino yelled back and tried to help Sho.

"Stop! Ugh- don't mind me! Run with everyone! Shit, it hurts!"

"Shut up, you Traitors!

"But-" Tears pooled in Nino's eyes.

"I promise to keep you safe. Now, go!"

"Nino! Come on!" Jun called him.

Nino looked at Sho and nodded. He mouthed 'thank you' before he ran to his friends. He ran as fast as he could while shed his tears when they heard a shot fired.

-

5 years later. Nino, Aiba, Ohno, and Jun made it alive. They now lived in a small house in a peaceful village. They opened a small bakery and grew fruits in their garden. They got their freedom back.

Aiba and Ohno was making bread and pastry in the kitchen. Jun was doing an errand. Nino was sweeping the floor and preparing their shop to open when-

"Nino. I'm back."


End file.
